


蓄谋

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu





	蓄谋

他是在被插入的时候醒过来的。  
像是察觉到身下俯着的人醒来了一般，身后正准备顶弄的动作迟缓了一下，带着温度的胸膛压了下来，在他耳边问：“醒了？”  
房间里关着灯，枕头间还有睡前沐浴完没散去的洗发水香味。那味道浓郁得让人有些昏昏沉沉的——他洗完澡的时候就觉得有些昏昏沉沉的，没等头发全干就睡着了。此刻好像后劲儿上头了一样，四肢都灌了铅一般疲软地抬不动，后穴里的东西却忽然一顶，快感沿着腺体一路传到腰窝，传到蹭着床单硬起来的东西，他无意识低低叫了一声。  
“真热情。”身后的男人笑了一声，粗涨的阴茎规律地抽插起来，一双略带薄茧的手顺着腰摸上去，摸到胸前大力揉了几把，揉得他浑身都烫了起来。

“不好意思，给你下了点东西，不伤身体的。”男人感觉到他混沌的意识在挣扎中，耐心地做出解说，“对了，自我介绍一下，我，是你的，”他轻吻了一下身下人通红的耳朵，两个音节几不可闻地吐出来，“粉丝。”  
这个名称明显刺激得他清醒了几分，手开始在床单上轻抓，连无意识的呻吟都好像乱了几分。这微小的挣扎被男人的体重轻松压制，纤长的手指也被人握了起来，热情地一根一根舔吻，嘴里发出含糊的叹息：“好甜，每个地方都这么甜。”  
高热的茎体在体内进出，柔软的穴口湿润扩张充分，显然被很好地扩张过。身下的床单湿漉漉的黏腻不堪，大概他在睡着的时候已经被插了很久了。男人自称是粉丝，可是粉丝怎么会出现自己床上，并且和他这么……  
是不是在做梦，他迷迷糊糊的想，太不真实了，不会的，可是又好舒服，人会在梦里觉得这么舒服吗？  
他的头埋在枕头里，随着身后的顶弄无力地摇晃，黑发还潮潮的，散落在枕头上。他一点力气都没有，任由男人插了一会，又双手抬起了他的腰，迫使他微微撅起屁股。撞击的声音因此更加清晰，带着水声传到耳朵里让人觉得羞耻，对方满意地在浑圆柔软上留下揉捏的手印：“可能腰会不舒服，对不起，一会儿就好，我太喜欢这里了。”

你是变态吗？他心里微微有些恼怒，可下一秒身体里的肉棒却忽然抽了出去，接着有热气扑上臀尖，柔软嘴唇的触感让他整个腰臀都不由得颤抖起来。对方的唇舌迷恋地亲过白嫩泛红的屁股，一路滑到微张的穴口，满含爱意地舔舐起来。他全身都抗拒地开始泛起凉意，可怖的快感混杂着羞耻让他发出了一声呜咽，可探进去的舌尖不但没有因此停下，反而变本加厉地模仿着性交的动作开始快速抽弄，滑腻的肠液淅沥沥地涌出，他脚尖蜷起，两条莹白的腿在床单上剧烈挣扎起来：“不——”  
男人一双大手死死按住他发抖的腰，直到手下纤细的身体开始控制不住地抽搐、上方发出类似哭泣的声音才终于停下，爬上来安抚地从背后抱住他，硬挺的阴茎重新插入，同时凑过去掀起那张已经潮热湿润的小脸儿，失神的眼睛在黑暗里亮着一点光，红唇微张着喘息，舌尖无意识探在嘴边像在索吻，于是他毫不犹豫地吻了上去，含住柔软的舌头长驱直入，温柔抚慰着，身下却又重又凶地整根操进去，操得他承受不住腰部塌下去，十几下后就胡乱抓着床单射了出来。  
高潮时紧绷起来的穴口让身上的人停下动作，耐心插在里面不动，抱紧了他，不停亲吻他的下巴，侧脸。  
他喘息着，大脑一片空白，射精之后意识非但没有清醒，反而愈发放空，身体内部的燥热和不安也变本加厉地蠢蠢欲动。覆在身上的体重和插在里面的硬物让瘙痒和快感重新爬起，让他忍不住又含糊呻吟了一声，动了动屁股，夹得身上的人呼吸一重，下意识又插了几下。  
他刚射完，还没硬起来，可这不妨碍他舒服地发出一声甜腻的勾引。  
“早知道你这么骚，几年前我就应该下手。”身后的人声音听起来竟然有点遗憾，一边摸着他软成一摊的身体，一边慢慢又开始动了起来。你才骚，他心里有点不高兴，手竟然有了几分力气抬起，朝后“啪”地打了一下。  
“还爱打人。”对方被他逗笑了，阴茎有技巧地不停擦过敏感点，两人结合的地方已经泥泞到没眼看。敏感又柔韧的身体渗出薄汗，雪白圆润的肩头都变成了粉红色。向来被人夸赞温柔又清甜的声音带着性爱里特有的媚意和无辜，每一声听在男人耳朵里都如同天籁。  
看他还是混混沌沌却开始不由自主享受的样子，恐怕真的把这当成一场春梦了吧，好笨啊，这个样子被坏人迷奸了怎么办啊？  
“其实我一直想问你，”男人一边挺腰让阴茎更深入对方身体，发出享受的喘息，一边问：“你和那个……”他弯下腰在他耳边说了一个名字，看到对方被惊得一抖，“有没有干过？”  
“干过几次？是他干你舒服，”男人按住他想抬头转过身来的后颈，恶意地加快插弄，“还是我干你舒服？”  
身下的人好像有点被气到了，两条小臂挣扎着撑住床单，立刻被他讨好地握住，同时压住有乱蹬征兆的腿，缠绵地亲起他最虚弱的脖颈，亲得他整个人又颤抖地软下去，呻吟声也沉迷般连绵发出：“没关系，我不介意你被别人操过。”声音温柔又贴心，身下的动作却开始凶狠起来，身下人受惊地穴口下意识缩紧，却还是毫无抵抗力地被一下下用力操开，“只不过我嫉妒心很强，别人操过多少次，我要比他们次数都多。”  
“你知不知道，每次我看到你，看到你毫无自觉的样子……”  
男人的声音带着一点笑意，他却莫名听出几分咬牙切齿的味道：“看着你跟那些男人在一起，一点都不懂得保护自己的样子，我就忍不住想，到底有没有人教过你，不要那么毫无防备，多一点警惕。”  
身下的抽插越来越快，让两个人的喘息都交杂到一起，他的身体无意识地拱起去贴近对方的胸膛，被拦腰一把抱起，在惊呼中被摆成跪着的样子，一只手又捏上他的胸口，揉弄着殷红敏感的乳尖：“一定有很多人想教你，但是遇到坏人怎么办？遇到特别坏的人，”男人含住他的耳朵，含糊不清地热气伴随着下身凶狠的冲撞灌入耳中，他被顶弄地泪眼模糊，无意识地摇头：“……一点都不怜爱你，射到你的里面，把你弄疼……想想，我就觉得，还是得亲自让你知道……”  
他胡乱地发出自己都觉得糟糕的声音，眼泪把眼角熏得一片通红，腿弯跪不住整个人坐在身后人的怀里，体内的阴茎因此插入得更深，湿透的前端高高翘起，硬得发疼，随着撞击在空气中无助地摇晃。他一边哭着一边下意识回手想去抱住男人的脖颈寻求支撑：“快、快点……”  
“快点什么？快点射进去吗？”对方竟然认真在听他的痴话后严肃地停了下来：“宝贝，我没戴套，知道这种时候该怎么做吗？”  
“不、不知道……”他抽泣的声音被惩罚般的抽插打断，男人用力打了一下他的屁股：“不知道，嗯？你有没有安全意识？是不是别人不带套也让他们进去了？哄你两句就傻乎乎让他们内射了？嗯？”

“不，不是……”他的哭喊和辩驳反而激起身后人的凶性和怒火，把他撞得腿一软又趴回柔软的床铺，接着被握着腰翻了个身——身体内的粗壮不容置疑地转了一圈，他全身都开始抽搐，前方没有射精，反而挺翘着流出一股又一股的清液，灭顶的快感让他几乎开始求饶，可他哭得越凶男人好像越生气，正面压着他用力操弄，强壮的身体把他整个人笼在身下，一边插一边凶恶地逼问：“是不是？是不是？敢说谎我操得你下不了床信不信？你怎么，你怎么这么——”  
混乱激烈中，他不知道自己什么时候哭着射出来的，可射出来并不是结束，后面的快感不但没有停过反而越来越汹涌，男人也丝毫没有因为他射精而停止抽插照顾他，甚至抬起他的一条腿搭到肩头，下面进入地更深，深到他头皮发麻想要尖叫；男人侧头亲着他汗湿修长的小腿，察觉到他的畏缩便野蛮握住，满足地叹息：“……你怎么这么不懂保护自己，你知不知道有多少像我这样的变态，天天想着怎么操你，把你操到怀孕。”  
身下洁白的身体颤抖着，已经射不出来任何东西，只能随着条件反射般的快感无力抽泣着；他的眼前依旧一片模糊，男人埋头在他的肩颈舔吻着，只能隐约看到后脑勺和天花板。后穴被反复撑开，进入，抽插，直到不堪玩弄到绞紧产生干高潮，令人头皮发麻的、不同寻常的快感让他瑟缩得如同一只可怜的兔子，指尖无力握着床单，整个屁股到大腿都敏感到不堪触碰；可男人依旧用迷恋恶劣的手掌反复摩挲过那些地方，逼得他最终难以忍受地主动抱紧对方，急切又笨拙地索求，哪怕自己都不知道在索求什么，对方依旧如愿以偿，报以更深更剧烈的插入和抚慰，一次又一次射在他的身体内部，将他丰润的红唇吻到乖巧温顺，忘记过程中不体贴的委屈，下意识地依赖缠绵，贴着他耳边，在他的诱导下喃喃承诺：“不，不让别人碰……只……嗯……只给你操……”  
似梦非梦的清醒里，他内心深处隐约唤醒一点微弱念头抗议这样做不对，可很快被过于沉溺的快感所支配，直至累到无法挽回，彻底失去意识。

他是被敲门的声音吵醒的。  
助理在门外，不知道敲了多久，有些担忧的声音隐隐约约传进来：“老板？老板？醒了吗？”  
他睁开眼睛，下意识发出一声呻吟，把自己吓了一跳，瞬间清醒了许多。全身都酸痛又疲劳，他陷在洁净柔软的被褥里，两条手臂累到抬不起来，碎片一样的模糊记忆忽然闪过脑海，他伸懒腰的动作僵了一下，愣了半天，慢慢手伸进被子里，鬼使神差摸向自己的后面。  
“老板？”助理还在敲门，“要迟到了。”  
“知道了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，发出的声音有些干哑，好像叫了一夜似的，他想。  
指尖插入有些松软的穴口，里面非常干爽，可过电一般的快感却细小地爬过身体，让他再一次僵直在被子里，一动不敢动。  
枕头上好香，房间里好香，是什么这么香。  
他缓慢而艰难地走下床，撑着墙走进浴室，打开灯。  
明亮的光倾泻下来，镜子里洁白柔韧、布满痕迹的身体清晰显露，无所遁形。  
他脸色苍白，缓缓抬手，轻轻摸了摸脖颈间的一个牙印，叹了口气。


End file.
